I'll Go
by ChayCredible
Summary: Hermione disappeared at the beginning of 6th year, her family found mangled and murdered in their home. No one knows where she is but when Hermione returns to Hogwarts for 7th year, she is a completely new person. A person with a very dark secret.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just the plot but barely that. All the characters belong to J.K Rowling.

A/N: Well this is my new story, hopefully you guys will like it. Must likely there will be a sequel but no promises. Review so I know to keep going with this one. I have everything outline so pretty much I know where everything is going.

**Chapter 1: Lucky Me  
**  
_I gotta pose for the cameras  
Even when my world's falling down  
I still wear a smile  
Lucky me  
_  
I sat there. I sat there motionless. It was hard for me not to remain as still as the statue I had become. I no longer ate. I no longer slept. Hell, I barely breathed. Those things were no longer a necessity. Now days I only did things that were deemed necessary.

But what truly is necessary anymore? I did not have the answer to that. Back then I thought I knew everything. I was sure if there was knowledge out there that I didn't have already, it would surely be mine shortly. Knowledge seemed to be one of my main concerns back then. Concerns? There were little now. I no longer concern myself with such trivial tasks.

Concerns were no longer necessary.

Then again nothing seemed necessary. _Sigh._ Necessary seemed like such a meaningless word. Hell, the word necessary no longer seemed necessary.

Nothing in this world seemed worth my time anymore. Life changes. Hell, life goes on with out you. Mine sure did. That day, the day my life changed forever, proved that life goes on. When he murdered my parents and took me away from my home, life still went on. When he deemed it necessary to mangle their already dead corpse right before my very eyes, life still went on. Funny thing life is. For it seems only so easy to destroy someone's life and deem them lifeless. Who truly cares whether you're destroying an entire family for your own personal gain? He sure didn't.

Life seemed to ignore me completely just like its partner in crime Time. Time? Time seemed against me, but then again it seemed to have forgotten me. Like a child who would forget their old toy when a shinier, new one arrives. Was I a forgotten toy? Had my friends missed me as much as I had them? Friends? The word made me laugh every time I thought of it. Our kind didn't have friends. We didn't need such trivial things.

_I_ didn't need such trivial things!

I...well I did. In my other life... but this is not then. That was me. Hermione Granger, the smartest witch of her time, _hmm_ I'm no longer that girl. She was bright. She was radiant. She craved knowledge. She needed it. She needed to prove herself worthy in her world. She had friends. She did trivial things like S.P.E.W. She had time! She had a life!

No! I was no longer that girl! I will never again be that girl! I despise that girl. She was my polar opposite. I need no one! She needed everyone! That girl was weak, while I radiant greatness. That girl...that pathetic girl no longer existed. She died the same day her parents did. The same way, a mangled forgotten corpse.

I smashed my arm into the desk as I stood up with great speed. How could I have gotten so worked up? I usually kept my calm. There I go again showing weakness. Why was I so weak? Why couldn't she just die? Why couldn't Hermione just go away? Why couldn't she stop rearing her ugly face into my business? Why?

No! I won't let this happen! I will not be weak. It's the day before my task and I would not fail! _Sigh. _I need to feed. Hunting always kept my mind off of these things.

I sighed again. That annoying human habit that is nigh impossible to be rid of. Completely unnecessary to do.

Today was going to be a long day. Then tomorrow an even longer day. There goes that malicious Time. Always ready to play with you but even more ready to forget you.

Tomorrow my mission would begin. Tomorrow I needed to be ready for what I was  
to face. Tomorrow I would be heading back to that place. The one place Hermione Granger had truly felt at home, but that was the past. I despise that place! That place is  
nothing to me. Nothing!

That place could burn down for all I care. Whether it be burning by the hands of my father, Lord Voldemort, or my hands…that place was doomed. That place seemed to draw me to it though, much like before. I wanted to go, better yet, I needed to go. Going back there became the one thing I need it to be.

I was heading back to Hogwarts.

It became necessary for me to go to Hogwarts.

- (Page Break)

Sitting alone was easy for me, so the lone compartment was perfect for me. I had arrived at platform 9 3/4 earlier before any of the students would have gotten there. I wanted this compartment to my self. I needed it to myself. I needed to prepare myself for what was to come. I hadn't been around any normal people in a while. Our kind only used them for one thing and it was never small chatter.

I sighed. I would be successful. It was my destiny. My father did not accept failure and I would never give him the satisfaction of seeing me fail. I was one of father's most prized children, me and my brother Blaise.

Speaking of Blaise, he was supposed to be here as well. I hadn't seen my brother since his last mission. He had been very successful, so successful in fact that father had let all of us feast for a week because of Blaise's success. I dare say I missed my brother. He was the only thing in this dark world I truly needed.

I inhaled. I didn't need to but I wanted to. I heard it then, the shuffling as everyone began to file into the train. The laughter, one of the many things that made me sick of these disgusting children, filled my ears. I growled, how I hated this already and the train was barley filled.

I heard a group approach my compartment. The door slide open and to my surprise the group in the door was a group of first years. I inhaled again. Yep, they were first years, I could smell their fear. I could vaguely remember my first time on this train. I smiled at this, but it was not a smile of welcoming.

I snarled. I did not need to be distracted by such trivial memoirs. The first year boy in front of the group came forward.

"I'm sorry, we didn't know this compartment was occupied," the boy apologized and turned to his group. "We'll just leave." I nodded, there was no reason to be picking a fight with some children. They were not what I was here for and therefore no reason to take my anger out on them.

Had it been Potter, maybe... No this was no time to lose it again. He was not my main focus but he was someone I wanted to see. An hour passed, it had only felt like minutes. Then there was another knock on my door. The compartment door slide open again.

"Can we sit in here with you? All the other compartments are full?" asked a hopeful voice from the door. I did not have to look up to know who it was. Speaking of the devil. I looked up and saw four pairs of eyes on me. The group did not shock me until I glazed into the last members gray eyes.

Draco sodding Malfoy? What was he doing with the Boy Wonder and Company? I  
didn't have time to press. I inhaled deeply for the last time before I invited them in with a small wave.

"Thanks" they all muttered in union except for Malfoy who only stared at me curiously . They took their seats**,** Weasley and Potter sitting across from me and Ginny and Malfoy sitting next to me. I pushed myself further against the window, I did not want to be close to them. Their scent was already invading my senses.

Ginny turned to me and extended her hand. " I'm Ginny, Ginny Weasley... and you are?" she asked as she looked at me curiously. Her eyes likely summing me up. I smirked. Same old Ginny. I did not extend my hand to shake hers and seeing my deficient nature she put her hand down.

"No introductions needed. I know who you all are." I mumbled before turning toward the window. " As for the name..." I faltered, should I tell them who I was? _Hm_ I was not sure, but they would find out eventually.

"My name is Hermione Harmony Volturi." I looked then into all of their eyes and realization passed through each of their eyes. I was sure they had heard of the Volturi family.

I smirked. The look on their faces told the fears.

The Volturi family was the oldest most prominent family in all of Italy. We were all said to be very dangerous witches and wizards. Even legends are told of our family being vampires, but not the vampires of today. I laughed to myself, oh how alive legends could become, but there are always flaws in stories.

Malfoy continued to stare at me as the others cast their eyes away from me. I loved fear. It was one of the only ways to gain respect now days, father had been correct with his teachings. I caught Malfoy's stare and was drawn into his eyes. He seemed the most out of place in this compartment, even with my background.

_Hm_. I wonder? Why was Malfoy sitting with Potter and his Gang. My memories showed they hated each other but why now are they sharing a compartment? Had something happened during my absence? I would find out, but now did not seem like the appropriate time.

"Your name is Hermione, aye?" asked Ron looking up at me again. Surely he would question my first name of all things. Perhaps he was a complete fool, maybe he didn't know the origins of my surname. He was Ron after all and most of my memory showed him being an oaf.

"Yes, my name is Hermione. Something wrong with that?" I countered smirking. Of course I knew he was thinking of Hermione Granger, his once best friend. She had gone missing the previous year and I was sure all of them still mourned for her. I shook my head, they were fools.

Who mourns for someone who no longer exist? But they didn't know that, did they?

"No, its just that we had a friend named Hermione," replied Ron looking elsewhere. Harry's mood seemed to change, Ginny's as well, but the surprise was that Draco Malfoy even seemed to be a little sad. Why? He had no connection to my former self, why would he be sad for her misfortunes?

"I didn't know it was such a common name that we would ever hear it again." Oaf. Surly Hermione was a common name no where.

There was only one but she died a long time ago. The only reason why I even still claimed the name was because of father. I despise that name! I was sure he knew my feelings toward it but he was bent on calling me Hermione every  
chance he got. I growled again. How I hated that name!

The other looked at me a little frighten by my growl, but I paid it no mind.

"Hermione Granger?" I questioned. Ron nodded and I smirked again. "Figured you lot would keep such company."

"What's that's supposed to mean?" yelled Harry standing swiftly, well swiftly for their kind. I did not move. It would take more then that to stir me up.

"I was merely saying that you all seem like the types to associate themselves with filth." I stated. Toying with their feelings would be fun. I knew this would rile them up and I stood up when Ron and Ginny stood as well.

"Hermione was not filth!" screamed Ginny reaching for her wand. Harry nodded.

"Hermione was more of a witch than you would ever be!" Harry continued their rant.

"You take that back!" Ron yelled coming toward me. I laughed. I laughed loudly, obnoxiously, this was entertaining.

"I will not take back the truth. And I'd put that wand away if I were you. You might hurt one of your friends." I said. This was going to get interesting.

"You! You know nothing about Hermione! Hermione was amazing! Hermione was bloody brilliant! Hermione was beautiful! Hermione was twice the witch you'd ever be!" countered Ron turning red from yelling. I hadn't even realized it till it was to late. I was moving and had him pined to the compartment door before anyone could blink.

"You know nothing!" I growled. I was losing control. I could feel it. I hadn't even been around them a whole hour and I had lost control. I growled again, pushing him hard against the door. " She was weak! She was pitiful! And she deserved to die the way she did!" I throw him toward Malfoy before the other could do anything and exited the compartment quickly.

_Even though I'm so damaged  
I gotta pick myself up and perform for the crowd  
Lucky me  
_  
A/N Well there goes the first chapter. Hopefully I will get enough reviews and enough people showing interest for another update.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just the plot but barely that. All the character belong to J.K Rowling.

A/n: Thanks everyone for the beautiful reviews! Also My amazing beta Ravenclaw-Girl28. She is the best.

Chapter 2: What a drag?

I had lost control. I was so stupid! I retreated to the back of the train into the compartment where they stored the animals and luggage.

I punched a hole in the wall. I roared with anger. How could I have been so stupid? Letting that weasel get under my skin like that. That was what _I_ was supposed to be doing! I let him stir me up. I would kill him! That would solve it! No! I couldn't but I wanted to.

I hadn't felt like this in a while. No one knows how to stir me up except Blaise. My growl ripped through the compartment again. I smashed a crate sitting alone in the corner then kicked down an owl's cage. I needed to calm down or surly I would forget my mission.

I felt damaged, broken. I roared again! I had never got this upset when someone brought up the past. I heard the compartment open up. I looked over to the door. My brother Blaise stood in the door way. I slammed to my knees, Blaise quickly arriving at my side, his dark jet black hair falling into his eyes. I could barley see them but I knew that the _phosphorus_ blue of his eyes were still there.

"Are you alright?" asked Blaise. He was looking down at me, my eyes locking with his. I started to tremble with anger. "What happened?"

"I snapped! I lost control of my anger. I wanted to kill him Blaise!" I answered. I shook my head. This would be a long school year.

Blaise nodded and held me before replying "Well you'll have to work on that. Come on, I got a compartment for us."

Scene Break

The Great hall was the same as I remembered it. I didn't expect change but the excitement I had felt for the ceiling of the hall had faded. I no longer held a longing to look up at it. Hell, I barely even gave it a second look as I walked in.

My thoughts were interrupted by a first year crashing into me. I turned around quickly and held the girl away from me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see the group stop. I would'nt(wouldn't) have bumped into you." she apologized. "I'm so sorry..."

I raised my hand to silence her. She was young and I could smell the fear on her. I did not want to hear her continue to babble out apologies so I turned and began to push my way through the first years.

Dumbledore was making us be sorted again Well technically he assumed this was our first time being sorted but clearly that's not true. Where had Blaise ventured off to? He was always disappearing.

"When I call your name step up to the stool to be sorted," said McGonagall. "Heather Appleton."

"Hufflepuff!" screamed the hat. I let my mind wonder a little bit. I didn't need to pay much attention to this. It was of no use to me what houses these first years are sorted into.

My eyes wondered over to the Gryffindor table, Potter wasn't paying any attention to the sorting either. He was watching me. His eyes scanned me again and then he blinked before shaking his head hard. Our eyes locked again and then he raised his hand to me. I shook my head. What was he doing?

He raised his pointer finger and index finger to me but I realized it to late. I gasped as he brought his fingers to his heart. How did he know?

"Blaise Volturi?" I watched as Blaise walked over to the sorting hat. He sat there for a while as the hat decided. Blaise smirked, and I knew then the house he would end up in.

"Slytherin!" the hat hollered out and Blaise took his seat at the Slytherin table. I looked back at Potter, he was still looking at me. Wondering what house I would end up in no doubt. I smirked at him, he would be shocked.

"Hermione Volturi." I broke my eyes away from Harry and stepped toward the stool and sat. I felt the hat being placed on my head.

"Slytherin!" it called out. That was it? I expected more. Maybe a little speech inside of my head as Potter had described in our first year, but then again everyone isn't the Boy Who Lived. I sneered. Stupid Potter. Stupid, stupid Potter! How could he have known?

It's my own fault. I should have been more careful.

Scene Break

It had been two weeks since our arrival at Hogwarts. It had been very dull except for the slight reaction from the teachers at the mention of my last name. Lunch was never entertaining. The only part about lunch that was remotely interesting was the little arguing between the Gryffindors and the Slytherins but it was never note worthy.

Class was even worse. I had learned all of this and more during my time away. Potions were a drag but Snape seemed to find me and Blaise very intriguing.

"Miss Volturi what is one key ingredient in Confusing draught?" asked Snape as he hovered over me.

"Sneezeworts Professor." I stated, the question was too easy and of course I knew the answer to such a trivial question. Hm, maybe I should use the potion on Potter. Then I wouldn't have to avoid him like the bloody black plague.

"Very good. Miss Volturi. Maybe a more difficult question then?" he wondered. "What will a mixture that includes powdered moonstone and syrup of hellebore result in?"

"That's easy Professor, it would result in the Draught of Peace." I replied smug. Another question I was positive I had gotten right.

"Excellent Miss Volturi." Snape turned toward the class. "If only everyone was as special as you."

If only he knew.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just the plot but barely that. All the character belong to J.K Rowling.

A/n Thanks for the positive support guys and don't forget to show respect to the amazing beta Ravenclawgirl-28. She is the brains behind attempting to make this flawless after all.

Chapter 3: Traitor, Traitor in the Hall

Even after the month spent here something big still bothered me. Why was Draco Malfoy with the Gryffindors? I was positive Malfoy hated Potter. What could have changed while I was away? I wanted to know. Something inside of me needed to know. Draco Malfoy had become a shell of his former self. I had barley heard him speak ten words since our arrival, but then again I was avoiding our little reunion with the remainders of the Golden Trio.

My thoughts drifted to Potter, had he told the others? I was positive Harry knew who I was after our little staring contest in the Great Hall the night of the sorting. The others acted no different towards me, barley sparing me more then a word or two if needed, but then again I did not come to socialize with them. I was here for one reason and it was not to have a bloody tea party with the Gryffindors and rouge Slytherin.

I was here to destroy someone and that someone was going to perish before me and Blaise left this school forever. My thoughts drifted back to Malfoy, as I looked up at him across the hall. Figures, he would sit the Gryffindors. Maybe he wasn't wanted by the Slytherins but what could have caused this change? Well besides the obvious fact that he was in bed with the Gryffindors.

I looked over to Pansy Parkinson. She disgusted me but if anyone knew it would be her. I stood up and began my walk to her. It was rather difficult for me not to vomit. She smelled horrible. I gagged a little bit inside my mouth. Her blood smelled of toxins, toxins that came from drugs. I smelled this scent a lot when hurting in the streets, the smell usually came from the whores walking them. Figures, Parkinson would be a druggie. I shook my head, this girl was completely repulsive. I would get the information then leave immediately.

"Parkinson!" I barked at her and she turned to me quickly.

"Who do you think…?" She began but trailed off at seeing me give her a raised eyebrow. "Oh Volturi, I didn't know it was you. Excuse me." I smirked smug. Good, she knew her place here.

"I need to ask you something. I want nothing but the truth and then speak of this to no one!" I ordered and she nodded. "Why is Malfoy all buddy buddy with Potter and the Gryffindors?"

Parkinson eyes lit up then faded again at the mention of Malfoy. They turned dark and then her head flew down. She began to shake her head and stood abruptly. She started to hurry out of the Great Hall, I let her leave there was nothing I could do to her in front of so many witnesses. When the doors slammed behind her many eyes glazed over to me, but they didn't matter to me. Well only one set truly drew my attention and the stormy gray eyes looked away when my eyes locked with his.

Interesting. Malfoy backing down a glaring contest? This was not the Malfoy I knew, this new Malfoy seemed weak, vulnerable, and withdrawn. I could hear his heart beating from over here. He looked up and casted his head back down when he realize I was still looking him over. His heart sped up, beating quicker than before. Scared Malfoy? I smirked, this would be interesting.

Scene Break

I caught up with Parkinson half way to the common room. She was crying but that didn't stop me from forcing her into a deserted room and against a wall. She whimpered as her back collided with the stone wall but I did not loosen my hold on her.

"I asked you a question Parkinson and I expected an answer!" I demanded pushing my forearm into her throat. She began to choke and push against me. I laughed there was no way she was going to move me.

"I can't breathe..." She chocked out. "Please...Let me go." She begged and I being merciful obliged, removing my forearm from her neck and giving her a little space. She began to rub her throat. I could hear her lunges spreading as the air filled them. Trivial things like breathing would never stop me or anyone of my kind.

"Now! Answer my question. I don't want to be forced to hurt you." I taunted her; really I was secretly hoping she refused, giving me a reason to 'play' with her. The things I could do to her and the screams that would escape her as I feed from her but that would never escape the room. Yes, it was tempting until I inhaled her scent again, and had to choke back my disgust. Never mind, I take back the feeding part but she could lie there bleeding at my feet for all I cared.

"He is a traitor!" she screamed to me. Traitor? I figured that much. I needed details! I grabbed at her neck forcing her to the wall again.

"Pansy Darling I need details..." I said as sweetly as I could but the sourness of my voice rang through. Again she nodded to my request and I released her.

"He was supposed to kill Dumbledore! It was easy enough and the night when all the Deatheaters were in place and Dumbledore unarmed…Draco turned on us." Parkinson spat at this and then continued " He accioed Dumbledore's wand to him and then threw it to the old man and together with Potter, and Snape, he and Dumbledore defended the Deatheaters."

Ah, so Malfoy was a traitor in the war too. Turning on his own kind and siding with the opposing side. I would never do such a thing. I would die the true death before betraying my brother and our coven.

"So now he spends his time with Potter and his gang. He rarely is ever seen alone or in the Slytherin common room. I think Dumbledore is protecting him. Making him head boy so he won't have to sleep in the Slytherins' commons." She continued but I halted her with a hand.

"That's all Parkinson. You were very useful." I told her and waved her off. "Remember, tell no one! And the next time I ask you something, try not to make me force my hand."

"Yes, Miss Volturi. It won't happen again." she replied leaving the room.

With Parkinson's new found information, one thing was certain. I would have to have a talk with a certain traitor.


End file.
